


Soft Dom Muriel

by knottedprince



Series: Muriel [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other, Spanking, gaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/knottedprince
Summary: Dom Muriel for anon on Tumblr





	Soft Dom Muriel

**Author's Note:**

> Reader insert has a vagina but is otherwise ambiguously gendered

You and Muriel are relaxing in his hut next to the fireplace one night, comfortable on some furs and blankets. You're sitting next to him leaning on his shoulder and you turn to look at him, reaching up to lightly run a finger over his lips. He turns to face you, gently holding your jaw as he leans in to kiss you, slowly pressing forwards until you shift so that you're lying down beneath him.  
  
You bend your knees and run your hands down his sides, moaning into his mouth as you try to pull his body onto you but he doesn't go, instead taking your hands to pin them above your head. He kisses you harder now; one large, firm hand holding your wrists above you as the other moves down to grip your hips as he moves forward, pressing his pelvis against you to let you feel his hard length through the layers of clothes.  
  
You grind against him, breaking the kiss to let out a cheeky giggle, and he opens his eyes. He looks down at you and grins; a rare expression reserved for when he has a very good time planned for you. You moan in the back of your throat and try grind against him harder, your arousal increasing at the look in his eye.  
  
Muriel leans back slightly and lets go of your wrists, grumbling "keep them there," before slowly pushing your shirt up, leaning in to ravish your stomach and chest with his mouth, leaving you shaking as he bites a dark hickey just above your hip. You forget his request and move your hands down to pull your shirt off completely before tangling your fingers in his hair, trying to push his head further down where you're the most desperate for him, but he doesn't budge and he's so sturdy that you can't move him an inch.  
  
Once he's finished with the dark mark on your hip he looks up at you, gently but firmly pulling your hands from his hair. He shakes his head slightly before moving up over you again, pinning your hands next to your head this time as he kisses you, pushing his thigh between your legs for you to grind against. You whine when you push forwards and feel the hardness of his clothed dick.  
  
He tugs your lip between his teeth and runs his tongue along your bottom lip before pulling away. "Remember to keep your hands up for me this time," he urges, and you nod eagerly, twisting your hands to grip the blanket. You rub your thighs together to try give yourself some friction as he moves back and off you completely to pull off his clothes. You bite your lip when you finally see his dick; hard, flushed, and heavy where it hangs proudly between his legs.  
  
"Sit up," he commands, and you eagerly scramble up onto your knees, looking at him with wide eyes. You're throbbing between your legs and your thighs are damp but you clasp your hands behind your back to hold back from mindlessly touching yourself, knowing that Muriel might punish you if you do. When he sees how you're holding yourself he smiles, stepping forward to run his fingers through your hair. "That's a good pet," he murmurs, lightly scratching your scalp for a second before running his hand down your face to cup your jaw.  
  
He steps forwards closer until the head of his dick brushes against your lips, and you eagerly open your mouth wide, hanging your tongue out. He grips your hair with his other hand and slowly slides the head of his dick over your tongue, shallowly thrusting into your mouth a few times before pulling out. You strain forwards, chasing the string of spit and precome running from your tongue to his dick before it snaps, but before you can taste more of him he moves away to get on the floor behind you.  
  
Your heart is pounding in anticipation as he runs his hands down your sides, rubbing tiny circles on your hips before pulling them up and forwards, unbalancing you. Your hands fly up to catch yourself, and now you're lying on your chest and knees, your ass in the air. Muriel lets out an appreciative hum as he takes your ass in his hands, running his thumb over your centre and commenting on how you've soaked through your pants.  
  
He takes his hands off of you for a few aching seconds before he pulls your pants off you, and then his hands grip your ass again, squeezing your cheeks. There's a deep, filthy wet sound as he pulls your cheeks apart and you gape briefly before clenching against the cold air intruding in you. You moan and Muriel chuckles at your desperation, and you twist to look over your shoulder at him just in time to see him lean in, sliding his mouth messily over you before pushing his tongue inside.  
  
You moan again, grinding your hips back against him, and he pulls his mouth away to bring his hand down in a hard slap to your ass. "Behave," he commands, and grips the now stinging part of your ass where he slapped you. You whine but resist pushing your ass out more, and he leans in to resume eating you out. He groans against you, licking over you and flicking his tongue against your clit before sliding it back up through your folds to push it inside again, pressing his soft lips against you as he fucks you with his tongue as deep as he can stretch it. You're moaning and gripping the blankets, thighs shaking as you resist the urge to grind against him.  
  
He keeps fucking you on his tongue and lets go of your ass to slide one of his hands up your inner thigh, squeezing it lightly before his fingers find your clit, running over it in circles and patterns. You're moaning uncontrollably now, clenching desperately on his tongue. You're so close, but he pulls away just a second before you come and you keen desperately, hands pulling on the blanket beneath you as you uselessly buck your hips back against the air. Muriel's hand tightens on your ass as a warning, but you continue to move your hips until his hand comes down on your ass in another resounding slap. He rubs the stinging flesh and you moan louder, leaning your ass against his hand until he lets go of you and pulls away completely.  
  
He waits patiently for you to calm down, sitting on his haunches behind you and lazily stroking himself to the sight of you writhing and clenching desperately in front of him. When you finally start calming down, he sits up onto his knees and slides his dick through your folds, just slipping the head into you before gripping your ass and spreading you, holding you still. He pushes half into you and then pulls out completely before doing it again, just teasing you on his head until you start to beg him to fuck you properly.  
  
He finally tires of teasing and pushes in all the way before he lets go of your ass to lean over you; one hand next to your head supporting his weight and the other curving around your body to teasingly run his fingers through your pubes before sliding back around you and along your back until it rests on the back of your head, slowly playing with your hair. He pulls out agonisingly slowly before thrusting back into you hard and you're so worked up that you come immediately, shaking and crying out his name as you clench down around his dick.  
  
Muriel moans too, holding still inside you until your orgasm fades out before he starts thrusting again, gradually picking up his pace until he's really fucking you, the noise of his hips smacking against your ass and the filthy sound of wet fucking punctuates the sound of both of your moans as they fill the room.  
  
He leans back to sit on his knees after a while, pulling you up with him so that you're in his lap, and he moves his free hand down to grip your hips. You're moaning on every thrust as he moves you up and down on his dick while thrusting his own hips as much as the position allows, his thick cock stretching you and hitting the spot on every thrust.  
  
His moans increase in pitch until he's just panting for breath in between desperate whines, and he sinks his teeth into where your shoulder meets your neck as he pulls you down onto him with an extra hard final thrust and comes deep inside you. You collapse against his back the second he releases your hair, convulsing slightly while you come again at the feeling of his hot come filling you up, your mouth hanging open and broken whimpers falling from your throat as tears of overstimulation spill from the corners of your eyes.  
  
The two of you stay like that, unmoving as you catch your breath, while Muriel's dick empties itself into you and eventually begins to soften. Neither of you want to move - you have half a mind to curl up and fall asleep right here on the floor with him still fitted snugly inside you, warming his cock until morning. But after a while Muriel grumbles softly, rubbing your stomach before saying; "Let me get you cleaned up." And, well, you would never stop him from looking after you.  
  
You slowly lift up off him and shift forwards so your ass is in the air again, moaning softly as you feel his come running out of you. You rest your weight on your shoulders to move your hands up, pulling yourself open until you gape again, now stretched out from the fucking. Muriel moans under his breath in appreciation, sliding his fingers up through the mess and pushing back into your open hole before running his mouth up your thigh, nipping your ass before he slides his mouth over the mess.  
  
Some of it spills out of you again as you clench weakly, and Muriel rolls you over onto your back and eats it out of you until you weakly come around his tongue and fingers, tugging on his hair and sighing with pleasure and exhaustion.  
  
Afterwards he takes you up in his arms, carrying you away from the dying embers to lay you on his bed, pressing kisses to your face before tearing himself away from you for a few seconds to cross the room and fetch his bucket of water. He holds it out to you and you dip your fingers in the water, warming it up with some simple magic. Once it's warm he dips the rag in and gently cleans up the mess between your legs, pressing kisses to your thighs with each wipe, apologising and taking extra care when he runs the cloth over your entrance and you jolt from oversensitivity.  
  
Once you're thoroughly cleaned up, Muriel rinses the rag out before wiping himself down, pressing a kiss to your stomach before leaving the bed to drop the bucket at the door and fetch another blanket. He wraps the blanket around you and curls up in front of you, kissing the top of your head and running his fingers through your hair as he holds you to his chest, quietly praising you until you drift off to sleep.


End file.
